Dancing Queen
by ActuallyDracoMalfoy
Summary: (Drarry fic!) Draco and Harry hang out at the Three Broomsticks for an evening of dancing...how romantic . (NOTE: this is my first fanfiction ever, feedback is welcome!) (2nd note: I own none of these characters, this is J.K's genuineness, not mine.)


It was 10:00 pm on a humid summer's evening. Draco was in his fifth year and just waking up to the world...He was going out to his favorite pub for a delicious Butterbeer and a good time among the rowdy night time crowd. He chose to walk, he loved the world at night, it was so calming and makes him feel just a little bit better. Unfortunately, Things at home haven't been so great for Draco, his dad has become more and more distant with him, he thought it wouldn't disturb him as much as it did, but he was so tired of never getting any love from his own father, it made him want to scream. His mother has either clung to him for dear life or became jumpy and on edge, it was like caring for a six year old afraid of their own shadow. The only place Draco felt at home was with Harry...he smiles fondly as he reminisces about third year, the year Draco noticed Harry in a way different light, and his whole world changed. His grass green eyes, his impeccable pale skin, like porcelain. It had struck Draco in such a way that he couldn't think clearly during his classes. It was during fourth year that Harry approached him. He was crying, cracking under the pressure of the tournament that he didn't even want to be in...He spent hours in his arms, sobbing and screaming about the tasks and how Ron had ignored him and how he wish someone would understand. Draco finally calmed him down by giving him a big, passionate kiss that he had been holding in since third year. Draco laughed as he neared the pub, he loved Harry's surprised emerald eyes. He entered the Three Broomsticks just in time for the action; music was playing rather loudly and the butterbeer was flowing. Draco ordered a large hot butterbeer and sat at a small table in a little nook. He pulled out a favorite book of his and read as the music and laughter of the tavern danced on the pages. "So, you come here often?" a joking voice said to Draco, a voice that belonged to the one and only Harry Potter himself! Draco's grey eyes lit up as his everything sat next to him, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Draco exclaimed, surprised, and kissing that all-too-famous scar on Harry's forehead. "I'm able to stay at the burrow for the rest of the summer and I decided to do some...exploring." He said with a wink. He took a sip of Draco's delicious butterbeer and put his head on Draco's shoulders. He loved it when Harry curled up to him like a cat, it made him feel warm and loved again. They stayed like that for a good ten minutes, smiling and talking quietly about classes and Quidditch in their little nook...Harry was about to take the last swig of Draco's butterbeer when the music that had faded in and out suddenly got louder, people got even more rowdy and started clapping, causing butterbeer to spill generously on the floor. Draco felt an impulsive surge through him...Suddenly, he pulled Harry out of their nook and onto the hard wooden creaky floor of the small but lively pub. "w-wHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Harry shouted, taken aback by Draco's abrupt decision, "Dancing with the chosen one, that's what!" Draco yelled back with a cheeky smile. The music was so upbeat and cheerful, something both Harry and Draco needed desperately. They bounced and span their way to the center of the noisy pub, smiling as wide as ever...Draco could feel all his problems slowly melt away in Harry's arms and his lips; Harry had a way of making him feel on top of the world...In that moment, at the Three Broomsticks, late at night, the world was theirs. They must have danced for hours on end, because at the last song of the night they both noticed that they were drenched in sweat! Draco didn't want the night to end, and felt a hint of sadness as he swayed with Harry on the last song. He could see Harry's face become somewhat sullen again, it was time to go and they knew it. Harry took Draco by the hand and went back to their nook, he kissed him as long and passionately as he could, God he loved him...Draco picked up his book and put it back in his pocket. "Still want that last swig?" he put his butterbeer mug up to Harry's nose, Harry laughed and gulped it down. They held hands on the way out and stood outside the pub, just gazing at each other for what felt like forever. "I love you" Draco said, "You too" Harry replied...they smiled and burst into laughter, laughing about the entire night, they kissed one more time while trying to catch their breath, then parted ways. Draco felt his heart become lifted, his parents didn't matter anymore, all that mattered was Harry...and he was quite okay with that.


End file.
